


The days we dreamt of

by Rosetylars



Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: India return to Australia for the 20/21 summer Test series, and a lot has changed since the last time they toured.***A sequel to To the end and back again.
Relationships: Mitch Marsh/Pat Cummins, Tim Paine/Steve Smith
Comments: 18
Kudos: 7





	The days we dreamt of

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of things:  
> \- For now, this is canon in my cricverse series, but I'll most likely write a new piece when the India series actually happens, which is why it's not strictly included.  
> \- This is set after To the end and back again and Now and forever, but you don't need to be up to date on them to read this one :)  
> \- I have no idea what the squad will look like... forgive me for my choices  
> \- For the sake of this one, no white ball series has happened beforehand and I've moved the first test to Perth with creative license
> 
> ***  
> Perth, December 2020

Before the first Test of the summer, the Australian squad was training in Perth, where the first Test against India would be held. On this day, they were called in for some media. 

Steve had grown his hair out a little, and Tim was telling him how attractive he thought it was as they walked into the media wing of Optus Stadium. 

“You flatter me, Timothy,” Steve chuckled, bumping Tim with his hip as they entered the room. 

A plain white backdrop was set up with professional lighting for their photo shoot. 

“G’day, boys, you’re early,” JL smiled. He had been doing a few interviews for various media companies to air during the summer. 

“Mate, is that makeup?” Tim asked. 

Steve looked at JL apologetically for Tim’s comment. “We went for a coffee on our way here,” Steve explained, addressing JL’s initial statement. 

“That’s nice, I’m glad you’re enjoying the best city in the world,” JL smiled cheekily. “Yes, it is makeup, Timmy. Don’t laugh, this’ll be you in half an hour,” he pointed out. 

Tim groaned. He hated media days, when they all had makeup put on them. 

“You willingly did media last summer, Timmy, makeup and all,” Steve pointed out. 

JL gave Tim a knowing smile. “He’s not wrong,” JL teased. 

“You two are impossible,” Tim said, smiling fondly. 

The CA media manager came into the room, her arms full of a stack of playing kits, piled so high that she couldn’t see around it. 

Tim rushed over to help her, taking the top half of the pile. 

“Thanks, Tim,” she smiled with relief, placing the kits on a chair. “If you boys aren’t doing anything, would you mind helping me set out everyone’s uniforms?”

Tim and Steve were happy to help, and they started pairing the boys’ uniforms until Steve gasped. 

“Timmy, look at this,” he urged. 

Tim walked over to Steve, a hand on Steve’s lower back as he looked to see what Steve was surprised about. 

And then he saw it. 

In Steve’s hand was Pat’s number 30 playing shirt, with the name P. Cummins-Marsh emblazoned on the back. 

“Oh my god, they’re really making it on-field official,” Tim marvelled. “And we thought Coults had the longest name in Australian cricket,” he chuckled. “I’m so happy for them.”

“Me, too,” Steve smiled. “Shaun won’t need his initial, any more,” he mused.

“Oh, true,” Tim realised. 

Tim and Steve shared a look. Their own wedding was only months away, now. Soon, they would need their own custom playing uniforms…

JL came over to see what the boys were looking at, and he grinned at the sight of the boys’ shirts.

“My boys are all grown up,” JL cooed. “There are going to be a lot of disappointed ladies out there when they rock up on a national broadcast with each other’s names on their backs,” he mused.

Steve laughed. “It won't be a surprise. They posted wedding photos on Instagram, plus they changed their usernames,” he pointed out.

JL raised his eyebrows. “Sounds like getting married comes with a lot of admin, these days,” he teased. “Hope you boys are ready.”

Tim grinned, wrapping an arm around Steve’s waist. 

“I’ve been ready to marry him for a long time,” Steve replied, resting his head on Tim’s shoulder. 

JL gave them a fond smile. “Between the Test squad and the white ball squads, we’re going to end up with more bloody couples than we have singles,” he teased, making Tim and Steve laugh.

***  
Their media duties began with team and individual photos in all three uniforms. Tim got to stay in his Test whites for the whole morning, while the three-format players had to scurry around changing repeatedly.

At one point, Tim sat in a chair and watched as Steve changed from his whites into the yellow ODI kit. 

As was his superstition, Steve had taped his shoelaces to his socks, even though they weren’t actually playing. He tried to leave his shoes on as he changed from white pants into yellow pants, and the white pair got stuck on his ankle as he did. He was half a second from losing his balance and falling when Tim came to the rescue, kneeling down and untangling the pant-leg from his shoe.

Marnus, ever mature, saw Tim on his knees in front of a bottomless Steve and whistled. “Timmy, I appreciate that he’s stripping in front of you, but surely you can contain yourself until you get home,” he yelled across the room.

Naturally, everyone’s heads spun around to see Steve, in his white shirt, undies, shoes and socks. 

“Nothing to see here,” Steve declared.

“Just helping out a teammate, no funny business,” Tim added.

JL just shook his head, chuckling to himself.

***  
As Pat’s photos were taken, Mitch stood behind the photographer, watching as the photos showed up on the computer beside him. 

“How are they, Mitchy?” Pat asked, smiling with his tongue between his teeth. 

“Perfect,” Mitch declared. “Straight out of GQ magazine,” he teased. 

Pat rolled his eyes, laughing. “That was one time!”

“Hey, I’m not complaining. Those pictures of you were very hot,” Mitch replied. 

“Mitchell, stop interrupting the photographer,” JL called across the room. 

Mitch turned to face the coach with a sheepish grin. “I’m helping,” he protested. 

JL shook his head fondly. “Sure you are.”

“Actually, we can do some pictures of you two together, if that’s something you’d want,” the photographer offered kindly. 

Pat raised his eyebrows. “Are you sure you don’t mind? We shouldn’t waste your time-“

The photographer wiped a hand through the air. “I think it would be lovely, actually,” he shrugged. “Everyone was mad about the photos of Starcy and Alyssa,” he reasoned. 

Pat and Mitch exchanged a smile before Mitch got out of his chair, heading over to join Pat in front of the white backdrop. 

On the other side of the room, Steve nudged Tim. “Look, Timmy,” Steve gestured towards Pat and Mitch. They were posing for a photo with their arms around each other’s waists, laughing softly with one another, looking into each other’s eyes. Pat’s wedding ring shone in the light of the camera’s flash.

“Aww,” Tim cooed. “That’s gonna be a lovely picture.”

“I think that’s tomorrow’s back page of The West Australian sorted,” Steve chuckled. 

Tim grinned. He couldn’t wait until that was him and Steve, happily married.

***  
The day before the selection meeting, Pat and Mitch were laying on the beach after training. 

Mitch was laying on his front, shirt off, and Pat was on his back. They looked at each other, Mitch squinting against the sun.

“It’s gonna hurt when Shaun and I both get left out at selection, tomorrow,” Mitch admitted.

Pat frowned. “Baby, no, we can’t think like that,” he protested.

Mitch shrugged. “Just being realistic. I got my hopes up too much on the Ashes tour,” he reminded.

Pat sighed, reaching out to trace his fingertip along Mitch’s cheekbone. “And I still believe you should have played every match of that series.”

Mitch couldn’t help but smile softly. Pat would always be his number one supporter, and he loved him for it. “Thanks, bub. I think I’m more nervous for Shaun, honestly,” he bit his lip.

Pat nodded, exhaling. “I want it so badly, for him.”

Mitch agreed. “Austin was only tiny when Shaun last played a Test. It would be perfect, especially since…” Mitch trailed off.

Pat rolled over so that he was face down, too, a bit closer to Mitch than he had been. “What is it, Mitchy?”

“Everyone’s so ready to write him off,” Mitch mumbled. “To write both of us off.”

“Then prove them wrong, Mitchy,” Pat urged. “Prove them all wrong like Starcy did, when Warnie was so sure he didn’t fit in the Aussie Test line up. Prove them wrong like Tim did, when everyone was calling for him to retire, or to give Steve back the captaincy. Media noise is just noise. They make their money from clicks on their sensationalist headlines,” Pat pointed out.

Mitch just looked at him, in awe. “You always know what to say,” he murmured.

Pat’s serious look melted into an adoring grin, at that. “Because I know you, Mitchy. And I know, with my whole heart, that you belong in the Test team.”

Mitch leant over to kiss him, revelling in the fact that they didn’t need to hide in public, any more. They were married - no more secrets.

***  
As he had nine years ago, on his debut white ball tour, Mitch sat between Pat and Shaun in the selection meeting. Pat reached for his hand, tracing Mitch’s wedding ring with his fingertips. Shaun gave Mitch a nervous smile, squeezing his knee. They were ready to hear their fates.

JL and the assistant coaches had opted for an old-school approach, choosing to write the team list up on the whiteboard before the boys all arrived. 

When everyone was settled, JL took away the piece of paper that had been obscuring the names, and Mitch held his breath.

It read:  
Warner  
S. Marsh  
Labuschagne  
Smith  
Wade  
M. Marsh  
Paine  
Cummins  
Starc  
Lyon  
Hazlewood.

Mitch’s eyes went straight to the middle order, and he let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “Hey, you got our surnames wrong,” Mitch protested immediately, smiling.

JL laughed. “Sorry, Mitchy. Old habits die hard.”

It took Mitch another moment to realise his brother’s name was on the whiteboard. 

“Holy shit,” Mitch breathed, turning to Shaun beside him, eyes wide.

Shaun was normally pretty expressionless, but right now, he looked totally shocked. 

Pat’s eyes were wide, and he reached across Mitch to wrap up his brother-in-law in a hug. 

Shaun put his hand on Pat’s arm, still shocked.

JL noticed. “You look a bit surprised, Shaun,” he acknowledged with a fond smile.

“I really wasn’t expecting to be selected,” Shaun mumbled, eyes wide.

JL shrugged. “You proved yourself with Shield runs early in the season, and we know you can open,” he reasoned. “You deserve this, mate. Everyone was so ready to write you off when you were injured at the World Cup, but we know how good you can be.”

Shaun gave him an appreciative look, touched.

“Okay, now that that’s out of the way, time to discuss everyone’s roles,” JL began.

Mitch settled into his seat, heart so warm that he thought he might combust.

***  
The gravity of the day didn’t hit Mitch for a while.

Pat and Mitch went home with Shaun after they were finished with team duties for the day, and Mitch managed to hold himself together until they were inside the front door.

Pat must have seen the emotion on his husband’s face. He pressed a kiss to Mitch’s cheekbone, and walked further into the house, leaving the brothers to have a moment together inside the front door.

Wordlessly, heart full, Mitch pulled Shaun into his chest for a crushing hug. Shaun rested his head on Mitch’s shoulder. 

“I thought my international career was all over, Mitchy,” Shaun admitted, voice breaking.

“I’m so happy for you. You deserve this,” Mitch said wetly. “We’re actually gonna play for Australia together, again,” he marvelled. 

Shaun huffed a disbelieving laugh, dislodging himself from Mitch’s embrace just enough for them to look at each other.

Mitch realised with a pang that Shaun’s eyes were wet, too. 

“I don’t know if I’m happier for myself to be back in the Test side, or whether I’m happier for you,” Shaun admitted with a wet laugh.

Mitch smiled. “I’m not the one who’s 37,” he pointed out.

“Don’t remind me,” Shaun groaned.

Mitch laughed softly, pulling Shaun in for one more hug. “Come on, you need to tell Bec and Austin,” Mitch suggested, patting Shaun on the back before releasing him.

At first, Bec had thought the brothers were playing some sick joke on her, getting her hopes up about their selection. But then Pat pulled up the photo of the whiteboard that he had taken on his phone, and she had to read it twice to make sure it was real.

When she got over the initial shock and happiness of their selection, she wiped her eyes and took another look at Pat’s phone. “They used your old last names,” she noted, making all of the boys laugh. 

Soon after that, Shaun told Austin, who was delighted. As Bec went to wake Mabel from her nap, Austin took Shaun by the hand and pulled him outside, declaring they needed to practice.

Pat saw Mitch watching them through the glass door, and he put an arm around Mitch’s waist, pulling him in and kissing his temple. “I know you’re happy for Shaun, but it’s a really big deal that you’re back in the Test team, too,” Pat told him quietly. “I’m so proud of you, Mitchy. You’ve worked so hard to get back.”

Mitch was touched, and he leant into Pat for a soft kiss. “Thanks for being by my side for nine years, Patty. I love you.” 

“Love you more, Mitchy. I’m so proud to be your husband.”

***  
Mitch barely got an hour of sleep, the night before the match. At about 2am, he had to shift Pat from where his head was resting on Mitch’s chest, just making it to the bathroom before he threw up into the toilet.

Still, there was no relief in his stomach. He managed to rinse his mouth under the tap and swig some mouthwash before the dizziness overcame him. 

He was so full of nerves, his mind spiralling. This had to be his last crack at a Test career. There had been so many nasty comments about him online throughout his career, but the comments after the latest selection announcement were the cruellest yet. People directed hate at both him and Shaun, telling them they were has-beens, overrated hacks, oxygen thieves, the lot. 

Mitch was worried that Pat was going to walk out to play, with Mitch’s name on his back. What if Mitch didn’t perform, and he let Pat down by extension? He had built up his Test return so much in his mind that he could barely think about anything else.

He couldn’t breathe, he felt light headed, and he stumbled backwards on the bathroom tiles - he felt himself falling, bracing for the sickening crack of the impact when his skull inevitably hit the tiled wall -

But instead, he felt a warm weight behind him.

“Shh, baby, breathe with me,” Pat urged, shifting Mitch to lie in his lap. He put a hand over Mitch’s heart, his gold wedding band glinting in the dim moonlight that was coming through the window.

Mitch closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind and focus on the feeling of Pat’s arms around him, but he couldn’t. He was still struggling with the overwhelming feeling of panic in his chest. His eyes began to water at the pain behind his ribs, he was breathing rapidly but felt like he wasn’t taking in any air, he didn’t know what to do -

And Pat did the only thing he could do, in that moment. He cradled Mitch carefully in his arms, lifting him so that he could cover Mitch’s lips with a chaste kiss. It was dramatic and corny, but Pat knew it was the only way to stop Mitch from hyperventilating when he got panicked like this. 

Mitch’s breath finally began to regulate, and he tried to push Pat away weakly. “You shouldn’t be near my mouth, I threw up,” he protested croakily.

“Baby, we’re married. I don’t care,” Pat replied softly. 

Mitch still felt weak, and he slumped back against Pat’s chest, closing his eyes. The cool tiles were soothing against his hot skin. 

Pat, satisfied that his husband was breathing, pressed light kisses to his forehead. 

“Let’s get you back into bed,” Pat said gently, putting an arm under Mitch’s legs and another around his back, preparing to lift him.

“I’m too heavy,” Mitch murmured. 

With a grunt of exertion, Pat lifted him from the ground. Mitch helped, trying to lift some of his weight with his arms around Pat’s shoulders. 

“Not too heavy,” Pat protested, carrying Mitch back to bed before depositing him carefully onto the mattress. 

“Thanks for catching me, before,” Mitch murmured.

Pat straightened the blanket and bedsheet before settling back into the bed, beside Mitch. 

“Any time, baby. Sorry I wasn’t in there with you sooner. Do you want to talk about it?”

Mitch shook his head, and Pat understood. He knew how Mitch’s own mind could hurt him. He wrapped Mitch up in his arms and pulled him to his chest, letting Mitch’s head rest right over Pat’s heart. Pat put his arms around Mitch’s back, securing him. 

Despite his still racing heart and the feeling of panic in his chest, Mitch felt more safe and secure than he had for hours. 

“Okay, darling. You’re safe, I’ve got you,” Pat whispered, soothing his shaking husband. “Tomorrow is going to be fine. You’re never going to be alone out there. We all know you’re brilliant, and even if you don’t have a great game, it’s not the end of the world. You’ll still have your Australian contract, you’ll still have your family, and we’ll still have our marriage,” Pat assured. 

Mitch nodded, replaying Pat’s words over and over in his mind. Everything was going to be okay, regardless of how he performed in the Test. Listening to the soothing rhythm of Pat’s heart, Mitch managed to finally get some sleep.

***  
When Tim’s alarm went off, he shifted to silence it, accidentally jostling Steve in his arms as he did. 

Steve stretched. “Game day,” he grinned. 

Tim smiled, kissing his nose. “Excited?”

“Definitely,” Steve confirmed. “Can’t wait to stare at your delicious bum and thighs all day as you squat behind the stumps,” he grinned cheekily. 

Tim flushed. “Steven Peter, don’t let your captain hear you say that,” he teased, snaking his hands under Steve’s T-shirt and tickling his ribs. 

Steve giggled, trying to writhe away from Tim’s hands. 

If they were a couple of minutes later to the ground than usual, Tim would blame it on Steve being too adorable to resist.

***  
Pat woke up a few minutes before the alarm sounded. He was relieved to see Mitch was still asleep, so he carefully shifted Mitch to lie against the mattress as he crept out of bed, turning the alarm off so it didn’t wake him. 

Pat returned five minutes later with a cup of coffee for each of them. He placed the mugs on the bedside table so he could run a hand back through Mitch’s messy hair, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

Mitch blinked awake. 

“Morning, baby,” Pat said gently, shifting the pillows so he could sit up and drink his coffee on the bed, beside Mitch. 

“Sorry I woke you in the middle of the night,” Mitch mumbled, voice still sleepy. 

Pat shook his head. “You have nothing to apologise for, Mitchy. How are you feeling now?”

“A lot calmer than last night,” Mitch replied. He sat up to collect his own coffee, not bothering to fix his pillows, which made Pat cringe a little. 

“I’m glad. I can’t wait to see you smash it out there,” Pat said gently. “Remember the last time you played a Test in Perth?”

Mitch smiled. “The 300 partnership with Steve.”

Pat’s heart warmed at the memory. “I know what you can do here, baby. You’re gonna be brilliant.”

Mitch leant in to share a coffee-tinged kiss with Pat. “Thanks for always supporting me, Patty. I love you.”

“Love you more, Mitchy.”

***  
When Tim pulled on his blazer to go out for the coin toss, Steve looked at him hungrily. 

“This sight never gets old,” Steve grinned, eyes dark.

“Steve,” he warned, trying not to be distracted by the look in Steve’s eyes.

“It just so happens that the toss isn’t for eleven minutes. And suddenly I need the bathroom,” Steve lied. 

Tim’s stomach filled with heat at the tone of his fiancé’s voice. “Baby…”

“Come on, Timmy, let me kiss you senseless in the toilets. Who knows how many more matches we’ll share,” he reasoned.

Tim couldn’t argue with that. He let Steve take him by the hand, leading him to the team toilet block. 

***  
When they re-emerged from the bathroom, Tim’s hair was in disarray. 

Pat noticed, crossing the room to fix the captain’s hair for him. 

“You boys are so funny,” Pat chuckled fondly. “I bet he went crazy for your blazer.”

Tim met his eyes. “How did you know?”

Pat shrugged. “Seems to be a common thing for you two,” he teased. 

At that point, Tim noticed the darkness under Pat’s usually bright eyes, and he frowned. “Did you boys sleep alright?”

Pat shook his head. “Mitchy was nervous, understandably.” Pat looked around to make sure nobody else could hear, before softly adding, “He had a panic attack.”

Tim’s heart fell. He really felt for his friend. “Poor thing,” he murmured. “He deserves his position. So does Shaun. I have full faith in them.”

Pat nodded. “Me, too. Good luck for the toss, hope Virat doesn’t glare at you,” he chuckled. 

Tim groaned. ”Steve’s told me not to bite back when the Indians chirp at me in the field.”

Pat chuckled. “Wonder if they’ll still be rolling with ‘temporary captain’ as a sledge?”

Tim laughed, rolling his eyes. “Two and a half years into the captaincy, that doesn’t sting as much as it used to,” he replied. 

Pat grinned, pulling Tim in for a hug. “I’m so proud of how far you’ve come, Timmy.” 

Tim relaxed into Pat’s shoulder. “Thanks, Patty.”

At that point, Marnus had run off with Steve’s favourite bat, and the locker room descended into chaos. 

Pat released Tim with a sigh. 

“Might go out to the toss early just so I don’t have to deal with this,” Tim gestured to the pair, who were shouting and laughing as they tore through the room. 

Pat laughed softly, straightening Tim’s collar under the blazer. “Don’t blame you. Good luck out there.”

***  
Virat won the toss and elected to bat first. 

Slats, hosting the broadcast, asked Tim to confirm the Australian eleven. Once Tim had finished rattling off the names in order, Slats raised his eyebrows. 

“Why Mitchell Marsh over Cameron Green, especially on his home ground?” Slats asked. 

Tim bit his tongue, reminding himself he was on live television. He needed to be diplomatic. “Cam’s a great young fella, we love having him around the squad. His Shield form is brilliant, and yeah, he’s used to playing here in Perth, but so is Mitch. We back Mitch in, one hundred percent.”

Slats couldn’t argue with that, and when Tim returned to the locker room, Mitch put an arm around Tim’s shoulders, kissing his temple. 

“Thanks for always having my back, Timmy.”

“Any time. You’ve always had mine,” Tim replied, giving Mitch a soft smile. 

***  
Shortly after, it was time for the national anthems. Mitch stood with one arm around Pat, the other around Shaun, wanting to pinch himself. 

This was happening. He was playing a Test match with his brother, and his husband. 

Mitch got chills as the opening bars of Advance Australia Fair played over the loudspeakers. Pat, sensing his emotion, squeezed Mitch’s hip. 

Mitch looked up to the big screen, and as the camera panned across the team, it all sank in. 

Marsh, M. Cummins-Marsh, and P. Cummins-Marsh, standing together. Their shirts finally represented how much of a family they truly were. 

Shaun had seen the same thing on screen, so he turned to Pat and Mitch, grinning. In that moment, Mitch wasn’t worried about failing with the bat and ball. Instead, he was full of pride and gratitude for the opportunity. He wanted to take it with both hands. 

***  
The Aussie quicks bowled well, and the opening partnership of Josh and Pat was very economical. Mitch and Starcy contributed with some economical overs as well, and Starcy took a wicket before lunch, dismissing Sharma in the twenties. 

After the lunch break, Tim called upon Pat and Mitch to bowl together. In Pat’s third over after lunch, he took a wicket.

The very next over, Mitch was bowling at Virat Kohli. It was an intimidating prospect, and Mitch was just hoping not to offer him bad balls to let Virat get himself into form. 

His first three balls were dots, but Mitch missed his line on the fourth, and Virat easily dispatched it to the boundary for four. 

“That’s alright, Mitch, keep going,” Tim encouraged from behind the stumps. 

At the same time, from third slip, Shaun said, “All good, mate.”

Virat looked back at them with a smirk. 

Mitch looked to Pat, a pinched look on his face. Pat just shook his head, urging him to stay calm. One boundary was nothing in the scheme of things. 

Mitch took a deep breath as he went back to the top of his mark. As he ran in, he kept his mind clear of everything except the visualisation of where he wanted the ball to go. 

As the ball came out of his hand, it felt perfect. It landed just where he had wanted it to, and Virat could only watch as his off-stump clattered to the ground. 

Mitch leapt into the air with excitement. Pat ran to him, gripping either side of his jaw to press a kiss to his lips. Mitch was surprised for a moment, until he remembered that people knew they were married. He threw his arms around Pat’s neck, pressing their foreheads together with delight. 

Everyone else caught up to them after that, and Shaun wrapped his arms around Pat and Mitch. Everyone else was ruffling Mitch’s hair, patting his back, congratulating him, celebrating, and in that moment, Mitch couldn’t even remember the panic he had felt the night before. 

Over the loudspeaker, the ground announcer declared that, “Our local hero, Mitch Cummins-Marsh, has just dismissed the Indian captain, Virat Kohli.”

Mitch still wasn’t used to hearing his married name, and it filled him with so much warmth. 

Shaun’s arm was still around Mitch’s shoulders. “So good, mate, you deserve this,” he said, quietly enough not to be heard by the stump microphones. 

Mitch smiled gratefully. He couldn’t believe this was happening. 

***  
By the end of the first day’s play, India were eight down for 252 runs. Pat had three wickets, Starcy had two, Mitch had two and Josh had one.

At home, Pat was flipping steaks in the pan when Mitch came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Pat’s waist and kissing the back of his neck. Pat smiled, turning his head to catch Mitch’s lips in a kiss.

“Nice shower?” Pat asked.

Mitch kissed his neck once more before releasing him, taking a seat at the island bench.

“Would have been nicer if you were in it,” Mitch replied with a cheeky grin. 

Pat turned to look at him, rolling his eyes fondly. “Baby, if I didn’t start dinner you’d be hangry and grumpy with me within ten minutes,” he reasoned.

Mitch pouted, though he knew Pat was right. “I could’ve put the steaks on,” he protested.

Pat chuckled, at that. “Are we forgetting this morning?”

Mitch scratched his head. The day had been so emotionally exhausting that he could barely remember.

Pat filled him in. “You managed to cut your finger. On an egg.”

“Oh,” Mitch grimaced. “It’s not my fault that it was the world’s sharpest egg shell,” he protested.

Pat just laughed, shaking his head fondly. “Whatever you say, Mitchy.”

The steaks were ready soon after that, and as they ate, Pat tangled his legs with Mitch’s under the table.

“I’m so proud of how you bowled, today,” Pat said.

“Thanks, baby, but your wickets were incredible,” Mitch replied. 

Pat shrugged. “I’m not under as much pressure as you,” he reasoned. “He probably doesn’t want me to tell you, but I saw Shaun wiping his eyes after your second wicket,” Pat admitted.

Mitch’s heart warmed. “Aw, really?”

Pat nodded. “We’re so proud of you, Mitchy. Everyone is.”

That night, Mitch managed to fall asleep without all of the troubles and worries that had plagued him the night before. 

***  
Starcy took the final two Indian wickets within the first hour of play on day two, and then it was time for Dave and Shaun to head out to open.

Shaun was handling himself very well, but Mitch knew him better than anyone, and he could see the tension in his brother’s shoulders as he put on his gloves and picked up his bat.

Mitch gave Pat a loaded look, and Pat nodded. Mitch headed over to join Shaun for his last moments before heading out into the middle.

“You’re nervous,” Mitch said plainly.

Shaun just nodded.

“Shaun, I know you can do this,” Mitch said softly, sitting down beside Shaun in his locker.

“It’s been a while, Mitchy,” Shaun grimaced.

Mitch shook his head. “You’ve been amazing in Shield cricket. Just play how Shaun Marsh plays. Don’t worry about anybody else or their opinions,” Mitch urged.

Shaun huffed a humourless laugh. “I know you could use the same advice,” he parried.

Mitch levelled him with a look. “Shaun. Trust me. You can do this.”

Shaun looked at him, but nodded. Mitch pulled him in for a hug, and then it was time for him to head out.

“You’ve got this,” Mitch reaffirmed, and then Shaun was gone.

Pat joined Mitch, kissing his temple. “He’ll be okay,” Pat whispered, as if he could sense how nervous Mitch was for Shaun. Maybe, Mitch realised, it was because Pat was just as nervous for him, too.

***  
Marnus and Steve were happily chatting about their bats, so Tim slipped outside to the balcony to watch the openers. Pat and Mitch were already out there, looking tense. 

Tim massaged Pat’s shoulders before slipping into the seat beside him. 

“He’s got this,” Tim assured the pair, hoping with all of his heart that he was right. 

Pat gave Tim a strained smile. Mitch held Pat’s hand between both of his own, nervous. 

Dave and Shaun both faced maiden overs to begin, which didn’t help anybody’s nerves. Dave finally got off the mark in the third over, and Shaun made his first run the very next ball. 

Mitch sighed with audible relief. 

After that, things were slow, but steady. The boys put on a fifty run partnership together before Dave was dismissed for 31.

Marnus went out to join Shaun, and they batted together until lunch. 

Marnus fell early, by his standards, for 35, but the Indians were bowling very well. 

Before Steve headed out to replace him, Tim gave him a quick kiss. “You’ve got this, bub,” he assured. 

Steve nodded, and his focused look filled Tim with confidence. 

Shaun was really getting into his groove, growing with confidence every over he faced. He brought up his fifty with a beautiful cover drive, and Tim could see his relief and joy from the balcony. 

Tim looked to his side, about to congratulate Mitch, when he realised Mitch and Pat were having a moment. 

Pat had wrapped Mitch up in his arms, and Mitch’s head was buried in the crook of Pat’s shoulder, his eyes wet with tears. Pat gently rubbed his husband’s back, pressing kisses into his hair. 

Tim’s heart melted for the pair. Shaun deserved this. 

Shaun began scoring more rapidly, after that, and he and Steve were both regularly swatting balls for four.

Steve brought up his half century about an hour into their partnership, much to everyone’s (and especially his fiancé’s) delight.

At one point, Pat got up to make a coffee, and when he returned, he put it on the little table behind their seats on the balcony. When Pat reached for it a couple of minutes later, his hand closed around nothing. Confused, he looked around, only to see the coffee cup firmly in Mitch’s hands, and Mitch was sipping from it. 

Pat giggled, but he didn’t say anything. After nine years, he was used to sharing everything with Mitch. 

The next boundary brought Shaun’s score up to 82, and Mitch closed his eyes, breathing deeply. There were only four balls left until the tea break. 

Shaun defended the first. Then the second. Then the third. But the fourth was a slower ball, and its lack of pace deceived him. He was out, on the final ball before tea. 

Mitch exhaled heavily, his head in his hands. 

“Come on, let’s go see him,” Pat said gently, easing an arm around Mitch’s back.

Mitch nodded, disappointed. He stood up, and together they headed through the Australian team area to the locker room. Tim was already sitting in Steve’s locker across the room, waiting for the batsmen to return.

Pat sat in Shaun’s locker, and Mitch stood, waiting for him. When Shaun returned, he gave the boys a soft smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Sorry you got out,” Mitch said softly.

Shaun grimaced. “I really thought I could make a century,” he mumbled.

“Shaun, eighty two is a brilliant score,” Pat said gently.

Shaun sighed, offering Pat a small smile. “Thanks, Patty.”

Mitch wrapped his brother up in a hug. “I know you wanted to keep going, but I’m so fucking proud of you,” Mitch murmured into Shaun’s shoulder.

***  
Steve brought up his century a little while into the final session of day two, and as he raised his bat to the team, Tim felt like Steve was looking straight at him. He beamed, kissing his engagement band, hoping Steve could see. If people picked it up on the broadcast, Tim didn’t mind. If Pat and Mitch were so comfortable with their relationship being public, Tim and Steve didn’t need to worry, either.

Wadey batted well for most of the session, but with just fifteen minutes to go until stumps, he was dismissed for 32.

Tim and JL had already discussed whether or not they wanted to send in a nightwatchman, but they both had full faith in Mitch.

Pat pressed a kiss to Mitch’s temple before he headed out. “Just fifteen minutes of careful batting, baby. You’ve got this.”

Mitch nodded, taking a deep breath. 

As Mitch headed out, Shaun sat on Pat’s other side, handing both Pat and Tim a couple of lollies from the team snack table inside.

“Austin loves these,” Shaun mused, helping to dispel the nervous energy that had settled around them when Mitch had gone out to bat.

Pat smiled. “Has he made any progress with pears, yet?”

“Nope, he’ll still only eat them if they're cut up and he can’t identify it,” Shaun laughed softly. “If he sees one with the skin on, he won’t touch it.”

Pat laughed. “Sounds like Mitch and onion. Nine years, and he still hasn’t realised I add it to some of our meals.”

Tim gasped. “Patrick James, that is cruel,” he joked.

Pat just shrugged. “Hasn’t killed him yet,” he laughed, tongue between his teeth.

Shaun shook his head fondly. 

The three of them settled into a comfortable silence as Mitch marked centre, ready to face his first ball. Pat’s fingers were crossed, Shaun was biting his lip, and Tim wasn’t breathing.

Mitch knocked the first ball between two Indian fielders, and he and Steve ran two. 

“Not a duck, thank god,” Shaun murmured. 

The second ball, though, was a short one. It reared up and struck Mitch right in the ribs, hard.

Tim winced in sympathy as Mitch clutched at his side. 

Pat was up out of his seat, looking distressed, and Shaun was holding his breath. 

Out in the middle, Mitch’s ribs were burning with sharp pain. Steve ran down the pitch to check on him, his hand on Mitch’s shoulder as Mitch struggled for breath. 

“Do you need ice?” Steve asked gently. 

Mitch shook his head. “I’m fine,” he lied. 

Mitch knew Steve could see right through it, but of all people, Steve understood the feeling of wanting to bat on. 

The team doctor was about to come onto the field, but Mitch waved him away. There were barely ten minutes left in the day, and he was going to prove himself. 

He managed to defend the rest of the over, and then Steve was back on strike. 

The pain in his rib didn’t dissipate, but Mitch tried to push it to the back of his mind. He and Steve managed to bat out the day - at stumps, Steve was on a brilliant 143*, and Mitch was on 8*.

***  
Pat knew Mitch wasn’t being honest about his pain, but he didn’t bring it up until they were at home, alone. The biggest red flag to Pat was that Mitch hadn’t even changed out of his Test whites, when normally he would have gotten into casual clothes before they even left the ground.

Pat had driven home, and Mitch had been quiet, resting his head against the window and shutting his eyes. Pat even noticed that Mitch’s elbow was tucked into his side protectively. 

Pat waited until they were inside the front door before he spoke. “Mitchy, how are your ribs?”

Mitch looked at him, eyes wide. “There’s nothing wrong with my ribs,” he replied, far too quickly. 

Pat sighed, letting Mitch lead him to the couch before he spoke again. 

“You know you can be honest with me,” Pat tried again. 

Mitch looked away, still clutching his arm to his side protectively. “There’s nothing wrong.”

“Mitchell Ross Cummins-Marsh, please don’t lie to me,” Pat said. The words came out more forcefully than he wanted them to, but that got Mitch’s attention, at last. 

Mitch sighed. “I haven’t looked at it myself, yet,” he admitted softly. “I’m too scared.”

Of course, Pat melted, at that. “Darling,” he cooed, heart breaking at the pain in Mitch’s voice. “Do you want to look together?”

Mitch grimaced, but he nodded. Pat shuffled closer to him on the couch, and very carefully, Pat slipped his fingertips under the hem of Mitch’s playing top. Pat lifted the shirt very carefully, making sure not to accidentally brush Mitch’s tender side. Mitch used his other hand to hold the bunched up material just above his pec, so that they could both see his side. 

Pat gasped softly at the sight. Where the ball had struck Mitch’s skin, there was a huge, dark bruise blooming. 

“It’s just a bruise,” Mitch dismissed quickly. 

Pat levelled him with a look. “Does it hurt when you move?”

Mitch nodded minutely. 

“Do you think your ribs might be broken?”

Mitch looked away, grimacing. “I don’t want to think about it,” he admitted. “You know it would mean I can’t play on. I‘d rather play on in pain than lose my spot because I’m injured.” 

Pat sighed, but he knew he couldn’t change Mitch’s mind. He was married to the most stubborn man in the world, after all. “Okay, I won’t argue with you. But will you at least ice it tonight?”

Mitch nodded, and Pat exhaled with relief. Hopefully, it was just a terrible bruise. 

***  
As always, when Steve carried his bat overnight, he was full of nervous energy. Tim had the bright idea to suggest they go for a swim after dinner to try and tire him out a little, as if Steve were a hyperactive toddler. 

Of course, Steve loved the idea. A family of four was in the pool when the boys got there, but they left shortly after the boys arrived, so they had the place to themselves. 

Naturally, Steve insisted they have races. So many races. Tim finally won one, about nine races in, and only because he pulled Steve’s board shorts down halfway down the pool. 

When Steve reached the other end and Tim was already there, Tim was grinning smugly. 

“You’re a cheater, Timmy!” 

“Nope, I only have eyes for you, my darling,” Tim replied, still grinning. 

Maturely, Steve splashed him. “You know what I mean!”

Tim laughed. “Sorry, baby. Lucky you were wearing briefs underneath, otherwise the security cameras would’ve gotten an eyeful,” he teased. 

Steve rolled his eyes fondly.

Tim couldn’t help himself, leaning in to kiss him. The kiss was soft, and when Tim pulled back, Steve was smiling.

Tim leant a hand out to shift Steve’s longer-than-usual hair out of his eyes, and as he did, Steve realised something.

“Timmy, you didn’t take off your engagement band when we came swimming,” Steve gasped.

Tim shrugged. “Didn’t want to,” he protested. “It’s a part of me.”

“That’s so sappy,” Steve said, but he was grinning fondly. 

***  
After their swim, Tim and Steve shared a longer than necessary shower. Once they were out, Tim dug into his bag and pulled out a block of chocolate for Steve.

“For my centurion,” Tim declared.

“It’s been a while,” Steve murmured, gratefully accepting the chocolate block and pressing a gentle kiss to Tim’s lips.

Tim smiled softly. “First one since our engagement.”

“That’s almost a year,” Steve realised.

Tim shrugged. “Not your fault we haven’t played many matches, darling. I think you’re brilliant.”

Steve melted, at that, pulling Tim in for a slow, enjoyable kiss.

***  
Mitch’s bruise was on the left side of his body, because of his batting stance. Pat normally slept on Mitch’s other side, but he was still worried about hurting him by accident. When they got into bed, Pat shuffled a long way over to ‘his side’ which was rarely actually used.

“Baby, just cuddle me, I won’t be able to sleep otherwise,” Mitch protested, reaching for Pat with a grabby motion.

Pat frowned. “What if I accidentally hit your sore ribs while we’re asleep?”

Mitch rolled his eyes. “In nine years you have never accidentally hit me in your sleep,” he pointed out. “Please come here,” he added softly.

Pat, of course, couldn’t argue with that. He shifted into the crook of Mitch’s outstretched arm, grateful to be on Mitch’s non-sore side.

“How bad is the pain?” Pat asked quietly.

“My ribs are throbbing, but it’s fine. Can’t be broken,” Mitch assured.

Pat didn’t believe him, but he sighed, pressing a kiss to Mitch’s good ribs. “If you’re sure, Mitchy.”

Pat was concerned Mitch might have trouble sleeping, both because of the pain and because he was carrying his bat, but the exhaustion of the previous night got to him, and he was sleeping restfully within twenty minutes.

***  
In the morning, Mitch’s bruise had deepened. His side was a mess of purple and pink, and Pat gasped when he saw it. Mitch kept insisting he was fine, though, and he played some imaginary shots to test it out.

“How do you feel?” Pat asked.

“It’s alright. I think it’s just swelling and bruising. If I had bone problems, I’d be in a lot more pain than I am,” Mitch replied.

Pat really hoped he was right.

At the ground, Mitch was ginger as he changed into his Test whites. Of course, Shaun noticed. 

“Are you okay, mate?”

Mitch nodded quickly. “Just a bit bruised from that hit yesterday. Nothing’s wrong.”

Shaun looked past Mitch, meeting Pat’s eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Positive,” Mitch dismissed.

“Can I see?”

Mitch sighed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Making sure no other teammates or staff were looking, he pulled his shirt up, revealing the huge bruise.

Shaun exhaled. “Fuck, that’s bad. Are you sure you can bat on?”

Mitch’s eyes widened. “Keep your voice down!”

“Sorry,” Shaun murmured. “Just be careful, alright?”

Mitch nodded, hearing the obvious concern in Shaun’s voice. Shaun pulled him in for a very careful hug.

***  
Tim sat beside Pat as Steve and Mitch headed out to open the batting on day three together. 

“I have good memories of these two batting together in Perth,” Tim said.

Pat smiled softly. “Just hope Mitch makes a few more runs,” he said, the nerves obvious in his voice.

Tim squeezed Pat’s knee.

Steve brought up 150 runs just four overs into the day. He raised his bat to the applauding home crowd, and then to the balcony. Tim felt like his heart was going to explode with pride.

Pat put an arm around Tim’s shoulders. “That’s your fiancé,” Pat grinned.

Tim twisted the ring on his finger as if to remind himself it were really there. “Yep, I don’t know how, but he’s mine,” Tim marvelled.

Pat grinned, rubbing Tim’s back before letting him go. “How does he do it so consistently?”

“Honestly, I have no idea. He’s special,” Tim chuckled.

Pat smiled at his response, but his expression became more tense as Mitch faced a few more dot balls. 

Steve and Mitch got into a pretty good rhythm after that, but in the first over after the drinks break, Steve was dismissed. He had made 173 runs, but he still hung his head as he walked off.

Tim was the next one in, so as they crossed paths in the race, Tim cradled Steve’s jaw. “Don’t be disappointed, darling, you were brilliant,” Tim said, making Steve smile a fraction.

“Thanks, Timmy. Good luck. Help get Mitchy to fifty,” Steve urged. 

Tim nodded, heading out to the middle. Mitch was currently on 25, and Tim hoped he could keep it up.

They scored quite quickly together - the Indian bowlers were getting tired, and Tim and Mitch were able to swat balls away for fours or take singles with hard running.

At one point between overs, when Mitch was in the forties, Tim could tell he was nervous, and squeezed his shoulder. 

“The fifty is so close,” Mitch said, looking tense.

“You’ve got this, Mitchy. One run at a time,” Tim said.

Mitch nodded, taking a deep breath, and both boys looked up to the balcony at their partners at the same time.

Pat smiled and waved, like the angel he was, and Steve blew Tim a kiss. Both batsmen were smiling goofily when they realised they should probably get back to their respective ends. 

Mitch did focus on one run at a time, but when he was on 49*, the ball Shami bowled was unplayable, and the bails clattered to the ground.

Mitch heard the noise before he could react, and his heart fell. 

When he crossed paths with Pat in the race, Pat pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“One more fucking run,” Mitch swore, heartbroken.

Pat shook his head. “Baby, you were brilliant. Go ice your ribs and have a coffee,” he said gently, kissing Mitch’s sweaty forehead.

Mitch nodded, grateful. “Love you, good luck.”

“Love you more,” Pat replied, heading out to join Tim in the middle. 

***  
By the end of the day’s play, the Aussies were all out for a brilliant 424, despite some single digit scores from the bowlers. Tim contributed 22. Josh managed an early wicket in the final session, so India were already one down overnight.

Pat made the mistake of looking at Instagram while Mitch drove home.

Cricket Australia had posted a photo of Steve’s 150 celebration, and Pat knew he shouldn’t, but he looked at the comments. 

The first few were some fans supporting Steve, but it barely took half a scroll for Pat to find the sandpaper and cheater comments. 

But another scroll unearthed a comment that caught Pat’s eye. 

Someone named Chad (who was squatting in front of his car in his profile picture) had written: “Another fail by m marsh. 49 loser”

Pat, furious, couldn’t help but reply. “49 runs in 37 degree heat with a serious rib injury doesn’t sound like a loser to me. Will pass on your feedback to my husband though, cheers x”

Pat shut the app, after that, and forced it out of his mind. 

***  
Pat didn’t think much of his comment until he and Mitch arrived at Optus Stadium for day four, and JL was sitting in Pat’s locker, waiting for them. Pat’s stomach filled with dread at the sight.

“What’s this about a serious rib injury?” JL asked, voice calm.

Mitch’s eyes widened, and Pat looked away quickly. 

“Mitchell Ross, don’t lie, I saw Pat’s comment on Instagram,” JL pointed out. 

Mitch frowned. “Patty, what comment?”

Pat grimaced. “Some idiot was bagging you on Instagram, so I just let them know 49 is quite an achievement in the heat and under physical stress,” he admitted. 

Mitch melted, at that. “Baby, I thought we agreed weren’t going to read online comments from idiots any more.”

Pat shrugged. “Sorry, Mitchy. I couldn’t help it. Those idiots have no idea what you were actually going through,” he pointed out. 

JL looked between them. “You still haven’t answered the question,” he said. “What’s wrong with your ribs, Mitch?”

Mitch looked at Pat, and Pat gave him a calming look. “It’s okay, bub. Tell him.”

Mitch took a deep breath, and figured it would be easier to just pull up his shirt and show JL the damage. 

“Was this from that hit late on day two?” JL asked. 

Mitch nodded. 

“Fuck, mate, why didn’t you tell us?” JL asked, shocked. 

Mitch looked strained. “I couldn’t sit out, JL. I have to play every game as if it’s my last, and I couldn’t give up the opportunity just because of some bruising,” Mitch explained desperately. 

JL sighed. “I’m glad you didn’t get hurt any worse, yesterday. Is this why you insisted you keep your shirt on for your massage when you came off?”

Mitch nodded. JL was too observant. 

“Can you still bowl, today?” JL asked. 

Mitch’s eyes widened. “Yes, god yes,” he assured. 

JL sighed. “Okay, but let us know if you need ice or painkillers, okay?” 

Mitch nodded, and JL turned to Pat, who nodded as well. 

JL left them be, after that, and once they were alone, Pat ran a hand through Mitch’s hair. “Sorry, baby. I shouldn’t have spoken online like that, but I was just so over it,” Pat murmured. 

Mitch kissed him softly. “Thank you for having my back, Patty.” 

“Always.”

***  
Mitch did have a laugh when he saw Pat’s comment, after play was complete on day four. 

During the day, the bowlers had toiled away. They took eight wickets for the day - Pat took three, Mitch took two, Gaz took two and Josh took one. India led by less than a hundred runs, and the match was set up perfectly for an Aussie win if things went as planned on day five. 

Pat’s comment reply had been liked over 400 times, and Mitch found the passive aggressive kiss on the end to be particularly humorous. 

He was grinning at his phone on the couch when Pat returned from outside, where he had been on the phone to his family. 

“What’s funny, bub?” Pat asked.

“Your comment, I finally saw it,” Mitch explained. “‘I’ll pass it on to my husband,’” Mitch read. “You’re savage, Patty,” he chuckled. 

Pat laughed, joining Mitch on the couch. Mitch pulled Pat down to sit in his lap, but Pat was careful not to touch his sore ribs. 

“Baby, I’m fine,” Mitch assured, leaning in to kiss Pat. 

“Good. I was so proud of you today,” Pat said, shifting in Mitch’s lap so that he could kiss his forehead. 

Mitch smiled softly. “I'm the proud one. You took three wickets, Patty. You were amazing.”

***  
Tim and Steve enjoyed dinner at a restaurant in the city centre. Once they were back in their hotel room, Steve pulled Tim in for a deep kiss. 

When Steve pulled back, Tim blinked, appreciative. “What was that for?” Tim asked, pleasantly surprised. 

Steve chuckled. “I spent an entire day in the field with your sexy bum in front of me. And you know it turns me on watching you captain,” he replied. 

Tim chuckled. “Are you telling me you weren’t focused on the match, today?” 

Steve’s cheeks flushed delightfully at his commanding tone. “Would I be in trouble if I said yes?”

Tim pulled him in by his waistband, making Steve gasp. “Yes, big trouble,” Tim grinned, leaning down to kiss Steve, hard. 

***  
Starcy took the final wicket on the morning of day five, and the Aussies needed to chase down 121 to win. Shaun fell early, on 28, but Dave and Marnus managed to chase the target down before the tea break. 

They had won by nine wickets. 

Steve was named man of the match for his brilliant innings, and he was asked to do the end of match press conference with Tim. 

Although it wasn’t a secret that they were engaged, Tim still felt a little self-conscious about the marks he had left on Steve’s neck the night before.

Before they entered the room of awaiting reporters, Tim reached out to make Steve’s collar stand up, and Steve raised his eyebrows. 

“Sorry, my bad,” Tim grimaced. 

Steve shrugged. “Last night was worth it,” he grinned. 

Tim kissed Steve briefly, before they walked in to field the reporters' questions. 

***  
The following morning, Tim checked his phone when he woke up, to see that his dad had sent him a picture of the back page of a newspaper. There was a photo of Tim and Steve, laughing together at something one of them had said in the presser, both of their engagement rings clear to see as they rested their hands on the table in front of them. 

The headline? “‘Temporary captain’ makes winning a habit.” 

Tim smiled, rubbing his sleeping fiancé’s back fondly. They had certainly come a long way since the last home Test series against India.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Imagining matches/results is new for me, but did you like it? I'd definitely consider writing something like this for the white ball squad if you liked the format :)


End file.
